


Look at Him

by Arduinna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-04
Updated: 1998-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little S&H drabble, as Starsky watches Hutch come pick him up for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 4, 1998

He's got no taste. None. Listen to that thing! Gettin' to the point where I'm ashamed to be seen in public with him when he's driving that.

Nah, I don't mean that. Not really. He's classy enough that he sorta outweighs that monstrosity he calls a car. Love watching him go up against people who think he's just a dumb cop in a lousy car.

Look at him, walking over here all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, hair looking three times brighter in the sunlight -- I could watch him all day.

Maybe it's a good thing he's driving today, after all.


End file.
